Loving Through the Pain
by JustFeelinLikeIt
Summary: When an old friend of Astrid's rolls into town, so does the secrets that follow. Soaked in lies, betrayel, and love, Astrid's true past comes into light. With Astrid and Hiccup's realationship just starting, will everythinig come crashing down? Join Hiccup and the gang as they struggle to protect Astrid from her past and try to save her future.


**Hey guys! This is my first HTTYD story! I hope you all enjoy and accept all criticism and suggestions!**

**The story will start in the middle of Race to the Edge where Astrid and Hiccup have actually started their relationship but are still keeping it a secret from the others. Please enjoy!**

Freedom. Such a loose and beautiful word. It can mean many things, it could also mean one thing. To one person, it's just a dream. To others, it's a reality. Soaring above the clouds without a hint of worry or even a drop of despair. I, Astrid Hofferson, am experiencing my version of freedom. Freedom is just the air, my dragon, and I.

Looking down at the ocean as I fly I can feel Stormfly shutter from excitement underneath me. "Are you ready girl?" I whisper to her. I hear her squawk in return. I start to slowly let go of my saddle, slipping off her back. Suddenly, I find myself falling through the air. My hair whips me in the face as gravity pulls me down back to the earth below. I slowly start to count in my head _1…2…3…_ "STORMFLY! NOW!" I yell as loud as I can. I hear Stormfly squawk in return and then quickly dive down to get me. It's like Hiccup's trust fall with Toothless, but with a different point.

The trust fall is used to strengthen the bond between dragon and rider. This exercise, however, is training. As most know I often fall off Stormfly, it's not something I like to do, it just happens sometimes. This exercise will help Stormfly get to me quicker and more efficiently in the event I fall off of her.

Stormfly folds her wings against her body to pick up speed. She isn't too far away from me, which shows our training is working. I flatten my body so I am horizontal in the sky. Stormfly is now about two arm's lengths away from me. I reach for her as her wings suddenly snap open, her claws grabbing my arm's in the process. I feel the strain in my arms at the sudden jerk as Stormfly starts flapping her wings to stop our fall. "YES!" I yell, excited that all the hard work payed off.

I slowly climb my way back onto Stormfly's back. "Okay girl, let's go home," I say to my beautiful dragon. Stormfly then turns around and starts to head back to the edge. I begin to think of everything that has happened recently. Viggo… Dagur… Heather… and most of all, Hiccup.

Hiccup is the type of boy… well, man I guess, that would do anything for you. He is strong willed, bloody brilliant, and most of all… kind hearted. He makes my world spin. He brought dragons into our lives, he brought all of us happiness. Before dragons and Hiccup, I was always angry. I always looked for a fight. I didn't know any better I guess, I was just trying to survive. He brought happiness to Berk, to us. I will always be thankful for that.

Suddenly the thought of Hiccup suddenly made my face bright red. It wasn't too long ago since… the kiss. We always had a 'connection' and even kissed a few times but no real relationship was ever discussed. Not until him saying, "There will always be a me and you, Astrid. Whatever you want that to mean." Those words and the kiss solidified everything for me. Nothing was up in the air anymore about what we meant to each other. Nothing really romantic has happened since the kiss, it's only been a few days. Hiccup and I discussed that we should keep the relationship to ourselves for a while. Have some time to just be us.

In reality, it is more of what I want. I am so scared of what this relationship could mean. He is the son of a chief. I should be delighted by this fact but, it deeply worries me. What if Stoick wants us to get married as soon as possible? What would 'wife of a chief' entail? Do I have to give up my personal dreams to be with Hiccup? How far am I willing to go with Hiccup, emotionally before anything is set in stone that we will be together for the rest of our lives? I guess these are silly things to worry about, since we just started dating. But, these questions just keep bugging me.

I see the edge come into view as I mull over my thoughts. Stormfly slowly descends onto the clearing designated for landing. I have been training early in the morning so no one will know what I have been doing. It's not that I really care that they know, it's just hard for me to show my weaknesses. I usually wake before the sun is up and return right as I starts to rise.

I put stormfly in the barn and quietly walk to my room. I successfully sneak passed Ruff and Tuff's hut without waking them. I walk past Snotlouts and then the others. I pause at Hiccups, wondering if maybe he would be awake. He is the only one besides me who wakes up early. I shake my head and continue to my cabin when I hear a creak behind me. I still, knowing I have been caught.

"And now what do we have here? Hm?" Hiccup says while standing behind me. I slowly turn and say with a smile, "Oh, you know. Early bird gets the worm, right?" As I turn around I see him leaning against a wood post dressed in his usual suit, studying me, looking for a hint of what was really going on. He sighs, knowing that I probably wouldn't tell him of what I am up too and knowing it's probably just Stormfly and I flying around. "Ok, Astrid, if you say so," he says while he stops leaning against the post and stands. He gives me one of his signature smiles that melts my hard exterior. "Good morning to you too," I say giving him a smile back. He closes the gap between us and gives me hug. I wrap my arms around him and place my head against his chest, hugging him in return.

We stay like that for a few seconds until we separate. "What's on the agenda today?" I ask. He runs a hand through his hair and says, "I mean, nothing much. Viggo is in the wind with Dagur. Who knows where Heather is and nothing needs done on Berk or here. So, nothing actually. There is a first time for everything."

I laugh and say, "Well we could always just hang out here. I mean how long has it been since we all just sat down and talked?" Hiccup scrunches his face, thinking about it. "Actually, you're right," Hiccup says. "Of course I am, when am I not?" I ask playfully. He laughs. "I know, I know. But…You and I could always… get away for a bit?" he asks questionably. I raise my eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean?" A bright pink blush spreads across his cheeks as he stutters, "W-well I mean… like maybe… you and I go… riding or something. M-maybe just the two of us?" I couldn't help but smile. He's just too darn cute.

I let out a nervous laugh saying, "Um ya, sure, why not?" I mean, of course I am hesitant. Hiccup and I have never TRULY been alone. Like, in a romantic way or a date way before. We haven't really talked since we began 'courting'. We have simply been too busy. Of course, I'd love alone time with Hiccup. But, it still makes me nervous. "How about you go get Toothless and I'll meet you down there in a couple minutes?" I say. He gives a nervous laugh, "Sure! I'll see you down there in a few."

I watch him walk away towards the barn. I sigh as I turn to walk back to my cabin. A flutter of excitement courses through my stomach. The feeling doesn't disappear, which doesn't help my cause. So many questions start to swirl in my head. What if I say something stupid? What if I get too nervous to talk? What if we kiss again? What do I do? Wait. I am Astrid Hofferson. I am amazing, smart, brave, and a warrior. A stupid date shouldn't make me so nervous but, it does. Because, it's with Hiccup. The most amazing, kind, and smartest person I have ever met. What if I'm not interesting enough? Or smart enough? These questions haven't left my mind since the first moment I started to realize I was in love with him. Yes, I, Astrid Hofferson, am totally and unbelievably in love with Hiccup Haddock. I don't know when it was. Maybe, the first time I flew with him and toothless? Or, the moment I watched him fall into a lake of fire as I was powerless to save him.

Still lost in my mind I walk into my small hut. It's nothing special, just enough for me to feel at home. The walls with little markings that I etched in myself. The elaborate designs decorating the walls in twists and turns that flow from the ceiling all the way to floor. A simple night stand, bed, and dresser. I tend not to keep much. Material things are not important to me. Especially when they can be easily taken away.

I walk to my desk and set my axe upon it. Walking to my bed I begin to change. Wouldn't want to smell from the training this morning. When I am done I check myself over. Everything is in place as I begin to walk to my door and then slightly pausing to look back at my dresser with a white scroll that is laying upon it. Every day I promise myself that I will read the words that have been delicately placed inside the scroll. Every day I make this promise. Every day I break it. I break my promise just like the author of those damning words broke his.

I swiftly shut my door. Leaving those thoughts and the scroll behind. I walk down to the barn and find Hiccup and Toothless about ready to go. I smile at the thought of being alone with him. The anxiety and the excite floods back. Hiccups turns and smiles at me, "Ready?" I return the smile, "Yep, just waiting on you."


End file.
